<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for fuck's sake IRENE by loosenoodlepoodledoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177397">for fuck's sake IRENE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle'>loosenoodlepoodledoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, F/F, Fighting Kink, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Scandal, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night of dance practice for Irene and Seulgi. But in the aftermath of her scandal, will things ever be the same between them? And between Irene and Yeri?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for fuck's sake IRENE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                The red haze still lingers at the edge of my sight, as I enter the practice room with Seulgi and Yeri. The little one’s not even supposed to be here with us, I suppose Seulgi must have asked her to come because she’s afraid of being alone with me. From the look on Yeri’s face, the fact that they outnumber me two to one gives her no solace.</p><p>                Honestly, if the situation was reversed, I would also be terrified of what I might do.</p><p>                I’ve worked so hard to keep it together, to project calm in my demeanor. And I’ve succeeded, most of the time. But of course I’ve had bad days! And being an idol, they teach you how to <em>be</em>, how to <em>act</em>, how to present yourself. But what to do when it all breaks down? Either I missed that lesson, or the company did.</p><p>                Whatever. Yeri’s in the chair by the door, and Seulgi’s already taken up her starting position. I fall into place, Yeri hits play, and we begin. Why we bother, I’ve no idea. With the way all my engagements are being canceled, we’ll probably never perform this duet again. Sorry, Seulgi.</p><p>                I can feel myself drifting away, until I’m pulled back by my partner’s sudden stop. “What happened?” I ask. Seulgi bites her lip.</p><p>                “Timing was off.”</p><p>                “Oh.” I blink at her, regaining my senses. “Let’s start over again.” Yeri reaches down to oblige us, and her worried look annoys me. Does she really think I’m some psycho monster, about to bite her head off? I stare directly at her breasts for a second, unable to control myself. As the music starts to play again, she sits up, defensively crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>                Good. She noticed. And so did Seulgi, who looks at me with her eyes open wide. I ignore them both and return to form. Seulgi has to play catch up real fast.</p><p>                I can’t stop the smirk from forming on my face.</p><p>                The red haze is accompanied this time by a blurring of my vision. I can feel a weak sort of dizziness building inside my head, and swifter still is the wetness growing in the corners of my mouth. A fever is washing over me, a pulse of heat spreading from between my legs, and just as I desperately need to stop and catch my breath before I spontaneously combust, I miss my timing again and the edge of my palm cuts across my partner’s cheek with a violent report.</p><p>                The music ceases once more as Seulgi clutches her face. “Be more careful!” she hisses at me, in hurt and rage, and my own emotions erupt unbidden. (I would have said sorry, truly I was sorry, but that part of me which my icy exterior normally keeps hidden was now thoroughly unquenchable.)</p><p>                “Shit happens. Get over it.”</p><p>                Her face twists as she snarls at me. “Looks like you’ve learned a lot this week, haven’t you, Joohyun?”</p><p>                The gall. I’m her goddamned superior.</p><p>                “You have, too, Seulgi. See how good it feels to just let it go? Let your real feelings show for once?”</p><p>                She frowns, not in anger so much as in confusion. “Wait, you mean you’re this angry all the time?” I roll my eyes at her. Before I can think of something else to say, Yeri interrupts.</p><p>                “Hey, it was just an accident! Why are you blowing this out of proportion?’</p><p>                I scoff. “Yeah, an accident.” Seulgi misinterprets this.</p><p>                “Did you hit me on purpose?” She’s scandalized. More so when I burst out laughing.</p><p>                “Bitch, if I wanted to hit you, you’d be on the floor right now. What you got was a lucky little love tap.” My flippant attitude floors her. She raises her fist to strike me down. Only the timely intervention of Yeri prevents further violence.</p><p>                “Yeri! Whose side are you on?” Seulgi feels quite betrayed.</p><p>                “I’m not on anybody’s side! I just don’t want us fighting each other!”</p><p>                “Too late,” I say, and I sucker-punch Seulgi. Not as hard as I can, just enough to put her in her place. She collapses, probably due more to the surprise than any damage I inflicted, and she pulls Yeri down with her. I lean over them both.</p><p>                “Are you finished with the bullshit, or am I gonna have to punish you more?”</p><p>                They glower up at me, and say nothing. I extend my hands out, as if to help them up, and they both accept. Yeri actually tries to get up, it’s not really her battle, after all, but Seulgi pulls me down with her, and it begins in earnest. I try to straddle her and pin her arms, but she’s ready for me and slips away. We roll over each other, wrestling, and I let my hands grip her where they may. She returns the favor, and I have the sudden, inexplicable urge to <em>bite</em> her. The pause it gives me is sufficient enough for her to gain the upper hand. That, and the timely intervention of Yeri, who holds me down.</p><p>                “What are we supposed to do?” she hisses at Seulgi. My partner shrugs, studying me carefully. I study her back, especially her exposed stomach, with its perfectly toned abs. She notices, and pulls her shirt down to cover it. I frown, and look to Yeri. One of the straps on her top has slipped down from her shoulder, leaving her breast nearly exposed. My mouth waters at the sight, and I can’t stop myself from puckering my lips at it.</p><p>                They notice. “Is this all because you’re sexually frustrated, Irene?” blurts out Yeri. I growl at her.</p><p>                “No. But if you’re gonna gang up on me, of course my mind is gonna drift towards gangbangs…”</p><p>                <em>Slap.</em> Seulgi’s got my number, alright. She hits me again for emphasis.</p><p>                “If you don’t behave, Joohyun, I’ll keep punishing <em>you</em>.”</p><p>                “Bet you’d like that,” I retort, and she brutally fucks me for it. Doesn’t take her pants off or anything, just scissors the hell out of me, and it’s everything I had ever dreamed of. I finally orgasm for the first time in my life, and as we snuggle together afterwards, catching our breath, I tell my partner and companion thus.</p><p>                “For fuck’s sake, Irene, haven’t you ever masturbated?” Yeri is incredulous, but Seulgi is kind enough to withhold judgment.</p><p>                “I can never do it right,” I say, meekly. Then, trying to save face, I look up at Yeri again, or rather at her tits.</p><p>                “I would so eat your pussy right now,” I tell her, and off come her clothes. She sits on my face, which is not how I imagined going down on her, but after everything I’ve done lately, I can hardly blame her for humiliating me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am a dirty dish rag of a human being. As soon as I read about the scandal, I was like, "I would love for Irene to yell at me and angrily poke my forehead with her finger."</p><p>This dumb sex fantasy was my very next thought.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>